Amy's Secret Valentine
by xxxSonamyLover101xxx
Summary: Its Valentines Day again, this year Amy gets a secret admirer who are sending her lovely gifts and letters, Who could it be? Is it someone we dont know or someone who is dear to Amy's heart? One-Shot HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!


**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE! ^^ right, lets get this Sonamy one-shot started, I hope you guys enjoy it :D**

Its that time of year again…Valentine's Day. On February 14th is to spend the whole day with the one you love like your boyfriend or girlfriend, husband or wife or just being with your friends stalking your crushes. But our favourite pink hedgehog has been super excited about this day, her name was Amy Rose and she loves this time of year. All of the red and white streamers throughout the town and the shops, the hearts that were on the windows and all of the red roses outside in huge flower pots "Ahh I hope Sonic will ask me to be his Valentine" she giggled as she did a small jump.

Today she was wearing a baby pink dress with a red rim on the bottom which was also a pretty red bow that was wrapped around her waist, the dress also had little red hearts on them. Her shoes were cute red heeled shoes with a 2 inch heels on them, instead of her red band it was replaced with a red clip on rose with 2 small red ribbons coming from it and instead of her gold bangles they were replaced with the colour silver.

She looked at herself in the mirror "Wow I look great" she said with a smile, she looked over to her nightstand. On there was a card that said 'Please be my Valentine' and some chocolate which was Sonic's favourite…Caramels and Toffees.

She walked over to the card, opened it and red it out loud to herself

_To my dearest Sonic_

_Happy Valentine's Day, I hope you enjoy the chocolates I made for you and they are for you only because…They were made with love just like I love you_

_Lots of Hedgehog love_

_From Amy xxxxxx_

She sighed with happiness as she closed it up, she looked over at the chocolates that were in a heart shaped case. The chocolates were in the shape of hearts, the lighter brown chocolates had toffee while the dark brown hearts had caramel. She was just about to leave with her gifts for Sonic but then a knock was heard at the door.

She put her things down and started to go downstairs. She opened the front door and saw no one "Hello? Anyone here?" she asked, but then she gasped as she looked down at her welcome mat. On her mat was a bouquet with 20 red roses and a letter. She picked up the roses and the letter, she opened the envelope and began to read it.

_Dear Amy_

_You are the most beautiful I have ever seen by far and most possibly the only girl that is dear to my heart, I will leave you clues to know who I am and a new gift for each clue but it wont be that simple. You are the only girl for me and I will always love you._

_From you secret admirer _

Amy eyes went wide, she has a secret admirer but who could it be? She placed the roses in a vase and placed the letter on her table and began to think "Who could it be?" she said to herself. She couldn't think of anyone who it could be. She got up and left the house before finding Sonic with her gifts but right now her mind is not full of love but with confusion.

/

Sonic was grinning to himself while up in a tree ready to take a nap, he doesn't really like Valentine's Day very much but he loves getting cards from his love struck fangirls. In total he has 149 Valentine's Day cards but he is missing one and that is Amy's card but he also gets a gift from her too "I wonder where she is?" he said "She normally finds me in under five minutes on this day"

Then his ears perked up a sigh from a girl. He slowly looked down from the branch and saw Amy _without_ his card and gift. He wanted to know what was troubling her "Who is this person that sent me those roses this morning?"

Sonic felt a ting of jealousy rise in his body, no one takes _his_ Amy on this day. Not on his watch, he noticed that she looked really pretty in her Valentine's Day dress too "Wow she looks really…pretty" he said with a red face, he slowly got out of the tree and ran off into the distance.

Amy didn't notice the wind that was rustling through her quills. She decided to relax on this great day so she took a nap under the tree that Sonic was hiding in.

**1 hour later**

Amy yawned as she woke up after her short nap, as she was about to get up something clonked beside her. She looked and saw another letter and a long box, she grabbed the box and opened it and she gasped. Inside was a beautiful gold chain with a heart on the chain with a reddish pink diamond in the middle. She carefully took it out of the box and put it around her neck. She opened the envelope and began the red the second letter.

_Dear Amy_

_My gosh you look really adorable when you sleep, I wish I could cuddle next to you while you dream. Now here is clue number one, I am very popular around the town and I'm very flexible too. Got anything yet? Bet you don't hahahaha, I hope you like the necklace Amy._

_From your secret admirer_

Amy was starting to get excited about this thinking game "Popular and flexible?" she said as she began to think, but this clue was far too difficult for her to guess, it could be someone she doesn't know. She sighed as she placed the letter in her dress pocket and began to walk through the town.

/

Amy saw that everyone was enjoying themselves, kids being chased by girls to play kiss chase, couples who are sharing kisses on public benches, married couples having a nice lunch in a café. "I could go for a nice hot cup of tea" she said with a smile as she walked towards the café.

She sat down at a table and a waiter came up to her "Hello miss, what would you like?" he greeted with a smile

Amy smiled back "I'll just have a cup of tea please"

He nodded and went back inside to do what she ordered and then someone taped her on the shoulder. She turned round and saw Sonic "Hey Amy"

She blushed with a slight smile "Hey Sonic, how are you?"

He took the spare chair that was opposite her, he placed his feet up on the table as he looked at her "I'm good, just been stalked by a load of girls all day…but I'm waiting for a card from you"

Amy went redder. Sonic wants her card from her "Oh it's at home, I can give it to you later if that's okay?"

He nodded with a smile "No problem Amy and what about my gift you little sneak" he grinned as he saw her giggle.

"That's at home too" she smiled. The waiter came back with her tea with the sachets of sugar and the small carton of milk with a spoon "Thank you"

"Your most welcome" he said as he left

Sonic got up and did a small stretch "I'll see you a bit later Amy, gotta go for my run"

They both said bye to each other. Amy started to drink her tea to warm up her insides but then the same waiter returned with a heart shaped case and a letter "I got told to give these to you miss" he smiled since he knows who the admirer is.

Amy took the items "Thank you" she smiled. She opened the case and did s small shriek, it was heart shaped chocolates which were her favourite kind and they were Strawberry Creams. She started to eat one as she was reading the letter from her admirer.

_Dear Amy_

_I know that Strawberry Creams are your number one chocolate so I got someone to make them for you since I'm not much of a cook. Here is clue number two, I have tons of friends who are different breeds and you know them all. Anything yet? Hahahaha guess not, by the way…you look so pretty in your dress, you should wear it every day._

_From your secret admirer_

Amy was blushing red while eating her chocolates, these clues are very difficult. She closed up the case with the chocolates and got up, paid for her tea and left the café to look in some shops.

/

She walked into a shop that sells loads of teddy bears. You can make your own and buy outfits for it or just buy one that's already made. They all look so cute "Aww they are so adorable" she cooed as cuddled one of them

"Excuse me" said a voice, Amy turned around and saw the shop assistant "Are you Amy?"

She looked slightly confused at this woman, why did she ask for her name? "Umm yes that's me"

"I got asked to give you this and this guy knew you would come here" she smiled and giggled "He knows you like a book on this day"

Amy sweated dropped at that, she shook it off and began the read the next letter and clue

_Dear Amy_

_These bears are almost as cute as you but you are way past cute…you are adorable, in this shop is a bear that says your name on it, go and find it before reading the next part of this letter._

Amy tore her eyes away from the letter and began to search for the bear. Then she found it on the top shelf, she stretched up and got it. It was a cute brown bear that was holding a red heart in its paws and it said 'Amy Rose, Be My Valentine' she felt her heart felt, she carefully cuddled the bear and began to read the next part of the letter.

_You found the bear? Great job, now clue number three is that you knew me since you were 8 years old and I'm a hedgehog with green eyes, guessing you still haven't cracked the code yet? Don't worry you will soon._

_From your secret admirer_

Amy sighed with anger "These clues are too much" she then left the shop to go home, since she has to meet up with Sonic to give him his gifts. She is getting fed up of all these clues.

/

She got home and to find Sonic outside her front door "SONIC!" she yelled with excitement as she hid up her admirers gifts behind her back"I'm guessing you are here for your things?"

He smiled with a wink "Yep I need something from my number one fangirl don't i?"

Amy giggled as she went inside to get his card and chocolates. She placed her chocolates in the kitchen and also the bear. She ran up the stairs and grabbed the presents, ran back down stairs and gave them to the blue stud "Here I made your favourite chocolates, caramels and toffees. I made them myself" she said with pride

"That's great Ames" he said with a smile "Oh by the way, there is a letter in your mail box" he then ran off.

Amy rolled her eyes as she walked up to her mail box. She opened it and pulled a much bigger letter, but it wasn't a letter…it was a Valentine's Day card, she opened it. The card was black with a cute bunny on there holding a red rose in its little paws with cute red cheeks, it also had red hearts with glitter on them and it said 'Be Mine' in gold lettering. She opened the card and began to read it.

_Dear Amy_

_Words cannot describe how I feel about you, you are kind, caring and very sweet. Now there is no more clues but you get to meet me in person VERY soon. Meet me in Emerald Park this evening at 5pm sharp but if you are late I will get SUPER bored and RUN off like I ALWAYS do, hehehe joking I am, see you soon Ames…wear that dress._

_From your secret admirer _

Amy looked at the clock and saw it was 4:45pm, she gasped "I HAVE TO HURRY!" she yelled with panic as she quickly placed the card on her kitchen table and slammed her front door shut and ran for Emerald Park.

/

When she got there, she was panting from all that running as she sat down by the tree that took a nap earlier that day "You made it on time Amy" said a voice

Amy looked around to see where the voice came from but couldn't find anyone, she spoke back "I guess I am…can you tell me who you are?"

The voice chuckled "Alright, close your eyes and I will come down from the tree"

Amy slowly closed her eyes and she heard someone jump down and land right in front of her "Now can I open them?"

"Alright…now"

Amy opened them and gasped in shocked, in front of her was Sonic…Sonic was her secret admirer "Sonic? You mean you ar-"

He nodded with a smile with a huge red face "Yeah I was the one who sent those letters and the gifts to you…now if we don't hurry we are gonna miss our table"

Amy was still in shock from all of this, she got up "Table for what?"

"For our dinner silly" he laughed

Amy shriek in happiness "YOU ARE TAKING ME ON A DATE!?"

Sonic held out his arm to make her link arms with him, Amy placed her arm through his with a smile. They began to walk through the park for their Valentine date and from Amy's point of view…This was her best Valentine's Day ever.

**Phew I got it done ^^ I found this super sweet, I hope you guys enjoyed it a lot. Happy Valentine's Day, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


End file.
